Sarah Parsons
| birth_place = | career_start = 2006 | website = }} }} Sarah Parsons (born July 27, 1987, in Boston, Massachusetts) is an American hockey player. She won a bronze medal at the 2006 Winter Olympics. She was a member of Dartmouth College's class of 2010. Playing career High school She was captain of the varsity hockey team and the team had a 25-2-0 record. While in high school, she played for the U.S. Women’s Under-22 Team in 2003 and 2004. Besides hockey, Parsons also participated in soccer. Her team won a Massachusetts State Championship in 2004. USA Hockey Parsons was supposed to enrol at Dartmouth in 2005, but delayed it so she could participate at the 2006 Winter Olympics. As a member of the U.S. National Team, she was the youngest player on the team.Meet the new Team USA, by Richard O'Brien, p.E6, The Record:Kitchener, Cambridge, Waterloo, Saturday, November 4, 2006 She was 17. Dartmouth College As a freshman, Parsons had an impact. She appeared in 32 games and led the Big Green in points (50 – ranked eighth in the NCAA), assists (36 – ranked fourth in the NCAA) and plus/minus (+29). In addition, she led all ECAC rookies in scoring. Her average of 1.56 points per game ranked second in the NCAA among all rookies. Parsons participated in the ECAC Championship game. Against St. Lawrence, she scored a goal and registered an assist. In addition, she had seven game scoring streaks twice during the season. For her efforts, Parsons earned several accolades. She was ECAC Rookie of the Year and first team all-league. Her teammates voted her the Big Green Rookie of the Year.http://dartmouthsports.com/ViewArticle.dbml?DB_OEM_ID=11600&ATCLID=645079 During her senior season, Sarah Parsons played with a leg injury, but managed to appeared in 30 games. Despite the injury, Parsons scored a career high in goals with 17. Added to her 15 assists, she finished the season with 32 points, respectively. Of her 17 goals, eight were scored on the power play, ranking second overall on the Big Green. Dating back to the previous season, Parsons entered the season with a 12 game scoring streak. In her second game of the 08-09 season, her streak was snapped against the St. Lawrence Skating Saints. On January 31, 2009, she became the 29th Dartmouth player to notch 100 career points.http://dartmouthsports.com/ViewArticle.dbml?DB_OEM_ID=11600&ATCLID=645079 Career stats Dartmouth http://www.uscho.com/stats/player.php?pid=5393&gender=w Awards and honors ]] * All-ISL 2002-2005 * ISL’s most valuable player from 2002–2005 *Prep school athlete of the year (awarded by the Boston Globe) *Winner of the Noble Shield Award given to the most respected athlete at her school *2006 Chowder Cup All-Tournament Teamhttp://www.proamhockey.com/Womens%20Chowder%20Cup/womens_ccps.htm *Awarded the John Carlton Memorial Award by the Boston Bruins * Big Green Rookie of the Year (2007) * ECAC Rookie of the Year (2007) *ECAC first team all-league (2007) *ECAC Scoring Leader among rookies (2007) *ECAC Hockey Tournament's Most Outstanding Player (2009) References Category:Born in 1987 Category:Female ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Dartmouth Big Green women's ice hockey players Category:2006 Olympian Category:Olympic bronze medalists for the United States Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States